CARTA A UN AMIGO
by darthmocy
Summary: No hay que olvidarse de los amigos ya que son de las cosas mas importantes de la vida, hay que cuidarlos como el gran tesoro que es S
1. Chapter 1

_**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Hola:

Como has estado espero que súper bien sabes una cosa desde el momento en que partí de Japón me entro una terrible nostalgia, el dejarte y no verte fue muy triste y solo me quedaba la esperanza de regresar en la vacaciones y que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos. Sigo en contacto con los amigos (bueno con Eriol ) sigue igual de insoportable pero aún así me cae bien.

Se que ya no tenemos 11 años pero me hace ilusión saber de ti, intente escribirte desde antes pero estaba tratando de zafarme del consejo de ancianos, con su pretexto de que ya soy mayor de edad y tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad no me dejan ni respirar, pero me les escape (sonó gracioso) y me he dado un tiempo, se que nos hemos hablado por teléfono y no hemos perdido en realidad mucho contacto pero quería escribirte una carta. Te digo algo amor mío por ti me he hecho más romántico así que, mi bella damisela le escribo estas lineas con todo mi corazón.

De las cosas más importantes que han pasado en mi vida tu eres la mejor y el hecho de que seas mi novia aunque estemos lejos me llena de satisfacción, se que tu vida a dado un giro de 360º desde que nos dejamos, me alegro mucho por ti sabes , ahora tu vida esta llena de aventura, de emoción , tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Me siento con un orgullo inmenso por eso, sabía que podrías salir adelante. Seguiste los consejos de todos incluso se que ya esta trabajando, bueno es un trabajo de medio tiempo pero eso no importa, cada vez tienes más responsabilidades y eso es bueno dicen que forma el carácter.

Quedamos de seguir en contacto ya sea por llamadas , cartas, email bueno creo que la clase de comunicación que usemos es lo de menos mientras sigamos en full contact (uy perdón creo que me emocione al saber tantas cosas buenas que te han pasado)

Yo quiero decirte tantas cosas como, bueno pues no se por donde empezar. Tengo una magnifica oportunidad me han dado un beca, creo que no me la merezco pero en fin, estoy pensado en donársela a alguien que realmente la necesite, las cosas con la familia viento en popa creo que por fin me dejaran ser yo, sin reglas , ni nada raro.

Como están los amigos y amigas platícame , yo extraño mucho estar a tu lado pero ya vez las obligaciones son las obligaciones pero en cuanto pueda me voy a dar a la fuga para que pasemos nuevas aventuras juntos como cuando nos conocimos, si es gracioso como siempre estábamos tan cerca y tan lejos, realmente me da risa recordar eso.

El viaje a casa fue algo cansado a pesar de que estoy acostumbrado se me hizo eterno. En cuanto llegué lo primero que hice fue dormir por alguna extraña tenia mucho sueño creo que me entro la edad de la flojera o se me adelanto la vejez.

Bueno yo nunca he sido así pero a lo mejor de tanto convivir contigo se pego la maña de levantarme tarde y dormir mucho (es broma no te enojes Ying-Fa).

El estar contigo me ha hecho mucho bien soy más sociable, alegre, espontáneo, bueno mas como tu y eso es algo que debo agradecerte infinitamente, eso me ha abierto muchas puertas, es más la gente ya no siente temor de acercarse a mí.

Antes de despedirme quiero, bueno en realidad deseo darte las gracias por lo mucho que me has dado sabes, eres una súper persona en todos los aspectos. Te debo mucho y prometo pagarte de alguna manera..

Sabes que te amo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Quisiera seguir escribiendo pero me ha dado un terrible dolor de cabeza será por tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, bueno te dejo espero recibir pronto tu respuesta.

Se me olvida algo te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo .

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	2. Chapter 2

**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**

**Enero**

Hola:

¿Cómo te fue en Navidad y Año Nuevo?

Pues yo quiero decirte que no me puedo quejar, me fue bastante bien aunque me haces falta, si mucha falta.

Te llamé pero me dijeron que no estabas que habías salido con los amigos que lastima, pero lo intentaré después. Aquí el clima esta muy frío y los días son tristes porque no hay sol, pero bueno nunca estamos de acuerdo si hace calor malo y si hace frío malo, gracias a Dios ya no me ha dolido la cabeza.

Las festividades aquí en Hong Kong son algo extensas pero uno de los miembros del concilio invito a un importante empresario y celebramos el año nuevo el 1º de Enero y día de reyes en la embajada de México aquí en Hong Kong (aquí entre nos son unas personas muy amables pero no les entendía yo nada de nada tendré que estudiar español y tu sabes como odió los idiomas) la tradición es brindar a las 12 de la noche el día 31 de Diciembre y pedir 12 deseos y 6 de Enero la de partir la rosca de reyes y a la persona a la que le toque un muñequito de plástico tiene invitar algo llamado "Tamales" , es un platillo típico en México pero no tengo ni idea de a que sepan. Pero ni modo que le vamos a hacer.

Entre las cosas que quieren exportar es chocolate y sabes que eso me envenena. Nos dejaron un muestra estaba riquísimo pero por alguna razón me dio algo de asco pero en fin eso me saco por comer mucho.

Por otro lado el clima frío me ha hecho algo de estragos, digo ya no tengo 11 años, me dio una terrible gripa, bueno digo terrible porque yo nunca me enfermo y mi madre se preocupo bastante, tuve algo de temperatura pero aquí estoy esperando ansiosamente que te llegue mi regalo, hubiera querido llevártelo yo mismo pero mi madre se aferro y dijo que hasta que no me compusiera no saldría ni a la esquina, así que tuve que mandártelo para que llegara en la fecha indicada.

Ese día que lo mande llego tu postal y no te preocupes se que estas ocupada y recibir ese detalle me devolvió la vida , huy que dramático me he vuelto pero si , estaba triste por no saber como estabas.

Regreso a clases el día 12 de enero pero va a ser algo cansado he adelantado clases y por consiguiente semestres , tengo mucho que estudiar pero eso me ayuda a sobrellevar la vida lejos de mi precioso ángel de ojos esmeraldas.

Bueno mi amor te dejo por el momento espero que te haya gustado mi regalo y si no, no te preocupes me esforzare más la próxima vez.

Tengo unas enormes ganas de poder hablar contigo sabes, me encanta escribirte pero me gusta mas escuchar tu linda voz

Tengo algunos propósitos de año nuevo y espero cumplirlos todos y entre ellos es regresar a Japón para no separarme de ti nunca , pero …………… creo que ese en vez de propósito es un deseo, uno de mis 12 deseos y …………. Cada uno ellos esta relacionado contigo.

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	3. Chapter 3

**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**

**Febrero**

Hello.

Estoy tan pero tan feliz por fin después de tanto escuche la voz de un ángel.

Si de un ángel ese día que llamaste me emocione tanto que casi se infarta Meiling del grito que pegue raro en mi , si lo se pero estaba tan decaído que cuando Wei me dijo que eras tu corrí como loco a contestar y en ese momento me encontré con tu regalo, no debiste molestarte en serio con solo oír tu voz me di por bien servido y más en esa fecha tan especial como el 14 de Febrero.

Me emociono mucho que te hayan dado una beca para estudiar tu preparatoria en Tokio, muchas felicidades te lo mereces de eso estoy seguro.

Hablamos muy poco porque tenias cosas que hacer ibas a salir con Tomoyo a comprar unas cosas para su viaje se de muy buena fuente que se la lleva (perdón se va con Erial) pobrecita tener que soportarlo, tiene mucho que no viene y ahora se porque en fin dile que le deseo mucha suerte.

Por otro lado te mande una postal vía email pero parece que no llego pronto te mandare otra y espero podamos chatear un rato.

Los ancianos siguen con sus ideas antiguas pero me he impuesto y he hecho mi voluntad, bueno solo por el momento pero ya quieren que me comprometa y les dije que todavía no, así que me pusieron un ultimátum después de terminar mi carrera tengo de 6 meses a 1 año para comprometerme o ellos me elegirán esposa, no cambian pero bueno me preocupare de eso después.

Por lo pronto solo me resta despedirme muy a mi pesar y recordarte que no importa la distancia tu siempre estas en mi mente y en mi corazón

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	4. Chapter 4

**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**

**Marzo**

**Mi a amada Ying Fa:**

Aun no se de ti.. y aunque te he mandado muchos emails, no me los has respondido.

Será que acaso ya no me quieres te ha olvidado de mi, espero que no pero bueno que estoy diciendo es solo que estoy algo deprimido por no tener noticias tuyas.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor probablemente tomaste esas vacaciones de las que me hablaste hace mucho tiempo (bueno no tanto) recuerdo que te dije que las playas de Japón son hermosas, bueno a mi me encantaron pero sabes algo deberías ir a Osaka he leído que ahí se encuentra el centro donde hacen los robots y un parque de diversiones donde filman películas y hasta te puedes disfrazar.

Sinceramente espero que si te hayas decidido por las vacaciones y que te estés divirtiendo de lo lindo aunque estoy algo molesto por no estar contigo.

Recuerda que te amo, cuídate mucho y no olvides comprarme algún recuerdo que yo espero ir pronto recogerlo . Te extraño enormemente y ……………… bueno no te aburro más

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	5. Chapter 5

**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**

**Abril**

**Feliz Cumpleaños!.. querida Sakura sabes que te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor hoy en tu día, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo en este día creeme .**

**Estoy furioso porque mi madre busco un pretexto, la manera de entretenerme aquí en Hong Kong no me deja solo ni a sol ni a sombra, en el momento en que le comente que viajaria a Tomoeda me dijo que si pero de pronto me pidio un favor a lo que no pude negarme. **

**Te he llamado varias 2 veces. Tu mamá y hermano ya me alucinan !.. Me dicen que aun no llegas de la escuela y que por la tarde tienes tu trabajo y pues.. Hasta en la noche te puedo encontrar. Solo quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor y que me gustaría seguir siendo parte de tu vida por muchos años más. Al final de cuentas.. Cuántos cumpleaños hemos pasado ya juntos desde que nos hicimos amigos?.. Mi regalo está en camino, ojalá te guste.**

**Mi a amada Ying Fa:**

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	6. Chapter 6

**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**

**Julio**

**Hola Saku**

**Espero que te encuentres bien.**

**Tengo tantas ganas de que estemos juntos y mas ahora que …………………. bueno no importa yo y mis sentimentalismos, el hacerse viejo afecta creeme.**

**He sentido algo triste a mi familia pero no logro saber el porque bueno mis hermanas ya no me fastidian como antes aunque claro todas me preguntas **

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	7. Chapter 7

_**CARTA A UN AMIGO...**_

**Septiembre **

Hola mi preciosa Ying Fa

Recibí tu mail ese chiste que mandaste estaba gracioso aunque ………… con el simple hecho de ver que eras tu la remitente sentí una inmensa alegría.

No sé si te enteraste, pero estuve unos días en el hospital. Nada grave, en serio no es para alarmarse solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero las madres de todo se alertan o no me imagino que tu papá es igual.

El doctor dice que podría ser migraña ya que en la familia hay antecedentes de eso, bueno la migraña no se si sepas es un dolor de cabeza intenso y no soportas la luz, ni el ruido y te dan náuseas. Es desagradable pero bueno soy un Li no crees y eso no podrá con migo.

El Doctor quiere hacerme unos estudios para estar seguros que todo me "funcione bien". Y yo le digo que son un Li y únicamente se río además "Mala hierba nunca muere" no crees.

Acepte hacerme los estudios por 2 razones muy poderosas una de ellas y la más importante eres tu, no quiero que cuando vaya a verte me creas un enfermizo ni nada por el estilo y la otra mi familia que en verdad están preocupadas, yo el Gran Shaoran Li nunca se había enfermado.

Pero sabes algo en el fondo estoy preocupado.

p.d. un detalle pequeñito, pequeñito pero muy importantito

TE AMO YING FA 


	8. Chapter 8

**Octubre **

Hola:

Sakura mi amor Algo me funciona mal. Está en mi cabeza estoy sumamente preocupado, no se que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida las cosas se me están saliendo de control, el Doctor dice que ……………. tienen que darme quimioterapia antes de que avance mas mi problema pero tengo miedo en verdad.

Trato de ser optimista y me digo que saldré adelante, confió en Dios que así será y que pronto estaré en Tomoeda de visita.

Pero mi madre que es una mujer de carácter fuerte se ve preocupada y que te puedo decir de Mei y mis hermanas también se ven preocupadas.

Ojala ………….. Tuvieras tiempo de llamarme, bueno se que tus ocupaciones son muchas pero tu siempre sabes que decir, las Palabras exactas cuando me siento deprimido tu voz es mi alivio y me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.

Te extraño mucho Sakura no sabes cuanto y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, que pudieras venir para mi primer dosis de radiaciones, me haría mucho bien verte eres mi ángel, eres mis ganas de vivir.

p.d. hay algo que no quiero que olvides nunca

TE AMO SAKURA 


	9. Chapter 9

Noviembre

Sakura yo ……….. no quiero sonar infantil o preocuparte porque se que tienes una vida bastante ajetreada pero no se a quien mas decirselo …………….. la Quimioterapia es lo peor que le pueden hacer a alguien en verdad es algo muy doloroso, yo ………… me he desmayado …………….. del dolor tan fuerte, no se a lo mejor soy un cobarde y no aguanto algo como eso pero ……….. los entrenamientos de magia no son nada comparado con esto.

Mi cabello recuerdas que era rebelde y no se acomodaba, bueno ahora ya no tengo ese problema se ha empezado a caer por montones a penas lo cepillo y se cae, me veo espantoso

Ya casi no como porque tengo muchas nauseas, todo me da asco. El otro día vino ese payaso de Eriol y me dijo que si no estaba embarazado, que seguramente había salido con mi domingo 7 hay sigue siendo de lo peor, pero se que solo lo hace por animarme.

Me la paso en cama por lo mismo de las radiaciones y que casi no como, nada me cae al estomago no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme, los ancianos han mandado remedios e incluso han intentado hechizos pero solo mejoro lo mínimo.

Mis uñas se caen en pedazos. Mis manos y dedos tan largos ahora parecen huesos cubiertos por piel ... Si me vieras ahora, creo que no me reconocerías, en verdad baje de peso y casi he perdido la mitad de mi cabellera.

Bueno yo me veo espantoso aunque todos dicen que me veo bien, pero bueno las personas que lo dicen son mis hermanas y mi madre.

Sé que ayer fue él Primer día de tu nuevo trabajo. Tu no me lo has comentado pero me enteré por Tomoyo con eso de que es la prometida de Eriol no se dejan ni a sol ni a sombra nos ganaron, vaya tan seriecito que se ve mi pariente. Tomoyo me dijo que habló contigo por teléfono ya que vive en Inglaterra y bueno ella me lo contó.

Sabes que te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor Ojalá que en este trabajo todo te salga excelente por que eres una super persona. Te digo un secreto eres mi persona especial

p.d. TE AMO SAKURA


	10. Chapter 10

**Enero **

Hola:

Al fin. Ahora estoy descansando de todo ya me siento fantásticamente bien.

Y claro como era de esperarse Recuperé mi cabellera rebelde y despeinada y mis uñas y mis manos volvieron a ser las de siempre ya son la mismas.

Ya no tengo mas nauseas he recuperado mi peso normal, ya no me veo tan feo, bueno feo si soy pero me veía fatal parecía un cadáver ambulante y los dolores desaparecieron en su totalidad ya no más quimioterapia ni desmayos ni nada.

Aquí estoy tranquilo sabes, la paz que se respira es única, el clima es de lo más agradable, bueno creo que soy un poco egoísta pero después de tanto tiempo de sentirme mal es normal, aunque a veces me mortifica, me hace sentir mal saber que mis madre, Mei y mis hermanas siguen llorando por mí se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Desde aquí puedo ver lo que haces y como estas. Sé que no te has enterado de lo que sucedió conmigo.

Hoy conociste a alguien que lleva el que era mi nombre.....Curioso no?, . . . recuerdo que siempre dijiste que mi nombre era extraño y tu pensaste: "Hace cuanto que no hablo con el?'", ví algo de nostalgia en tus ojos.

Odio ver ese sentimiento en tus hermosos ojos, esas esmeraldas deben brillar siempre, se que te daras un poco de tiempo para llamarme y en verdad te agradesco infinitamente que me tengas en tu memoria.

Eso me provoca mucha alegría

Te amo Sakura , siempre lo hare


	11. Chapter 11

**Marzo **

Hace 1 mes que te enteraste. Trágico no?

Y hoy visitaste mi tumba y me llevaste peonias, mis flores favoritas me di cuenta que te costo mucho trabajo conseguirlas porque en realidad son raras, te lo agradezco pero no te hubieras molestado, con tu presencia es más que suficiente.

Estuviste platicando con la placa que lleva mi nombre ………… comenzaste a recordar nuestras aventuras cuando éramos rivales atrapando las cartas Clow, lo recuerdo bien que días aquellos, mientras hablabas te vi llorar y sentí una enorme tristeza por no estar junto a ti físicamente pues me hubiera gustado estar ahí para abrazarte, consolarte y limpiar tus lágrimas, pero desgraciadamente ya no estoy.

Lo importante es …………… que yo estoy tranquilo, aunque la tristeza me invade y siento un vuelco en el corazón al saber que tú no lo estás, además no pude pedirte perdón por no cumplir con promesa de regresar a tomoeda para estar juntos para siempre.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ………… regresar pero ………… no pude lo lamento tanto. Y no es cierto eso que dices para mi siempre fuiste una gran amiga y la mejor novia que alguien como yo pudo tener.

Siempre te amare de eso no debes dudar jamás, me encantaría habértelo dicho en persona se que lo hice pero no tantas veces como quisiera.

Me siento terrible debí ……………………… haberme dado tiempo para ir y visitarte y decirte mis sentimientos en persona, pero la cobardía se demuestra de muchas formas y bueno en fin. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Siempre estaré cuidando de ti

Te amo Sakura kinomoto


	12. Chapter 12

Abril

Sakura mi bella flor No te culpes por eso yo entiendo además este mes es tu cumpleaños y deberías alegrarte y pasártela bien en compañía de los tuyos.

A veces uno está tan agobiado que se nos olvida hasta respirar a mi me paso.

Es cierto lo que dices mientras aprietas aquel osito de felpa que te regale y recuerdas nuestros días de escuela, la vez que te pedí que fueras mi novia, nuestro primer beso y esa foto donde estamos juntos en el aeropuerto.

Cuantas cosas vivimos, cosas maravillosas que no cambiara por nada en el mundo. Piensas en otras que quisiste contarme. Perdiste la oportunidad de decirmelas frente a frente pero sabes algo aquí estoy mi bella flor para escucharte aunque tu no lo puedas hacer.

Si, es cierto.. desperdiciaste el tiempo en cosas que tal vez no eran tan importantes como pensabas. Yo no te culpo.. sabes algo:

**Si me dieran a elegir una vez más**

**te eligiría sin pensarlo, es que no hay nada que pensar**

**que no existe ni motivo, ni razón**

**para dudarlo ni un segundo**

**porque tu has sido lo mejor que toco este Corazón**

**y que entre el Cielo y tu**

**yo me quedo contigo....**

aprecio el tiempo en el que fuimos amigos y si volviera a tener la oportunidad de repetir todo no lo pensaría dos veces. Para mi siempre serás mi amiga. "Mi mejor Amiga", la luz que ilumino mi camino y me enseño a vivir.

No soporto verte asi, me siento tan impotente, pero nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre que sientas el aire en tu rostro sere yo quien acaricia tu mejilla

Te amo Sakura kinomoto más allá del tiempo y la distancia.

Siempre tuyo

Shaoran Li


End file.
